Darien's Day as a Cat
by Ziska Ames
Summary: Darien and Luna have an interesting personality switch.
1. Darien's Day as a Cat

Don't ask me where the idea for this came from. Honestly, I   
don't know. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the strange things that   
evolve when Zi-chan stays up too late. ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters are not mine...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Darien's Day as a Cat"  
Recorded by Ziska Ames  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
20th Century  
  
Darien opened his eyes and, to his surprise, found himself   
staring down at pink covers. With little white bunnies on them.  
  
Shaking his head he looked up, and blinked. And blinked   
again. But no matter how much he blinked he kept seeing Serena under   
the covers. And the pink walls behind her.  
  
He looked around and wondered what in the world he was doing   
in Serena's bedroom sleeping at the foot of her bed. And how the   
heck did he fit on the foot of her bed. He glanced down at himself   
and was hit by shock number three of the day.  
  
He was furry. He was small, furry and black. With an inborn   
instinct he struggled to his feet and leaped to the dresser. He   
stared into the mirror and almost fainted from shock.  
  
He was small, furry, and black, yes. But he also had a   
crescent moon on his forehead. Not to mention he was a cat.   
  
"I'm dreaming..." he whispered. And was shocked when he   
heard himself.  
  
"Okay, calm Darien. You're dreaming. That's okay. So what if   
you're dreaming you are in Meatball Head's *cat's* body? And you can   
talk? So big deal? So what?" He turned away from the mirror and   
closed his eyes. "I'm dreaming... well... I might as well enjoy this."   
  
Suddenly his mood switched. He was a cat! He could do all   
sorts of things he'd never be able to do as a human. So, with a   
curiosity that comes from knowing you are dreaming, he leaped off   
the dresser and sprinted out the door.  
  
Crystal Tokyo  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I did it. Though I'm not sure why you wanted me to switch   
Luna and Endymion's bodies. I'm sure they won't appreciate it."   
Sailor Mercury said as she finished writing down the spell in her   
book. She kept a detailed list of all the enchantments she cast.  
  
"Well, Serenity and Endymion are taking a very long time to   
get over their annoyance with each other and higher powers have   
asked me to... speed things along." Sailor Pluto said as she twirled   
her Time Staff nervously.  
  
"So that's why you insisted I do this. You must have a very   
good reason. You of all people don't mess with the time continuum   
unless it's absolutely necessary. But I don't see why this is   
necessary though. Serena and Darien got together just fine by   
themselves and I never remember either of them mentioning this   
little experience." Mercury said as she peered at Pluto over her   
reading glasses.  
  
"Yes well... higher powers." Pluto said obscurely.  
  
"You mean Selene?" Mercury asked calmly.  
  
Pluto's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"  
  
"You may be the master of time, Pluto, but I have my sources   
too." Mercury said mysteriously as she left the room.  
  
Pluto scowled at the door. There went her mysterious aura in   
Mercury's eyes, at least. But Selene must have wanted Mercury to   
know, otherwise her sources would never have uncovered their   
information. Pluto was willing to bet those sources involved a   
certain fire shenshi. She toyed with the idea of cornering Mars and   
forcing a confession, but sighed. She simply didn't have the time   
for such a thing.  
  
Imagine that, the Shenshi of Time not having time for   
something... She thought ironically as she twirled her staff.   
Abruptly she was looking at the time door.  
  
"Time to get back to work, I suppose." She said to no one in   
particular as she left to check up on her little experiment.  
  
20th Century  
  
Luna's eyes flew open and she sat up abruptly in bed. A much   
too thin bed... in the wrong room. And Luna didn't have much   
experience with humans, but she knew cats didn't sit how she was   
sitting now.  
  
She blinked once, twice, then, stealing herself, looked   
down. A very manly bare chest met her gaze. "This... is not good."  
  
Well... she had her own voice at least. She didn't think how   
strange that would sound coming out of a male body.  
  
She pushed the plain covers back and stood up, wobbling a   
little. She slowly walked to the dresser and looked in the mirror.   
Her own red eyes stared back at her from a male face. A shock of   
black hair adorned her head and for some reason that comforted her.   
Perhaps because it was the same color as her fur.  
  
She reached a hand up and scratched the back of the head.   
Gosh, this face looked familiar but she just couldn't place a name.   
  
So the next question was why in the world wasn't she in her   
own body??  
  
Sadly, such questions rarely get answered quickly. She   
sighed and resigned herself to the situation. Well, she wasn't sure   
who this body was or what it's responsibilities were. She really   
didn't care at the moment either.  
  
She didn't have any other choices but to find the scouts and   
have them help her. She wasn't sure what they could do to fix her   
predicament, but surely Amy could at least figure out what was going   
on.  
  
Thinking such things Luna moved quickly to the door. She   
stopped in the hallway and looked down.   
  
"Oh dear."  
  
Well, she certainly couldn't go running around Tokyo in   
boxer shorts. She dashed back into the room and pulled some clothes   
on. She found a pair of keys, one of which fit the lock, and pulled   
on some shoes. She grabbed the only jacket in the hallway, an ugly   
green one, and locked the apartment as she left. Reaching into one   
of the jacket pockets she removed a pair of sunglasses. She wasn't   
sure what color this human's eyes were supposed to be, but she was   
almost positive it wasn't red.  
  
Now she just had to figure out how to get to Serena's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna wasn't really one for physical violence but at the   
moment she was quite prepared to grab the little black cat and shake   
it till it's brains fell out. Darien had somehow gotten it into his   
little head to go exploring as a cat. He was supposed to be hanging   
out with Serena, getting to know her better from a new point of view.  
  
But no, he decided to go chase squirrels in the park instead.   
The man without the word fun in his vocabulary had chosen this day   
to get a sense of humor.   
  
The irony of the situation was lost on Setsuna.  
  
She grumbled choice words to herself as she sat on a bench   
and scowled at the future monarch as he frolicked in the park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took a little practice, but soon Luna was used to her   
human legs again and was stolling rather quickly down the street.   
  
She was feeling rather uncomfortable at all the glances she   
was receiving and began to wonder if she had forgotten something.   
She hadn't been human for a long time and was rather out of practice.   
Then she realized all the glances were coming from girls. She   
smirked a little when she realized this body was just apparently   
attractive to members of the opposite sex.  
  
Well, that was nice. At least people wouldn't avoid her.  
  
She wasn't sure where she was, but she had decided to head   
in the direction of what she thought was down town.  
  
Soon she was in rather familiar territory and practically   
beamed when she saw the Crown Arcade. If Serena was anywhere   
--provided she was awake yet-- it would be there. She practically   
ran to the door and waited impatiently as they opened. She walked in   
and stopped, searching for Serena.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't see the girl. And, again,   
unfortunately, someone noticed her.  
  
"Hi, Darien! What's up?" Andrew called waving to her. Luna   
looked around but didn't see anyone responding to the young man's   
call. "Hey, Darien, you okay?"  
  
Andrew came around the counter and walked up to her. Finally   
it dawned on Luna that 'Darien' must be the person who rightfully   
owned this body.   
  
Now why is that name so familiar?? Luna smiled and allowed   
Andrew to lead her over to the counter.   
  
"Probably want coffee, huh?" Andrew asked as he got behind   
the counter again. Luna nodded. She was about to ask him where   
Serena was when she remembered she had her own voice. That wouldn't   
go over well, she was sure. Seeing a pen and napkin inspiration   
struck. She grabbed them and began to write frantically. She noticed   
that the handwriting was strong and spiky.   
  
She pushed the napkin to Andrew. He cast her a curious glance,   
but picked it up and read it.  
  
"Oh. You have laryngitis? That's horrible, Darien. And no, I   
haven't seen Serena. But why are you looking for her, hmm??" Andrew   
cocked an eyebrow and leaned over the counter. Luna shrugged and   
took the coffee off the counter. She took a cautious sip and then   
her eyes widened. It was good! She drank the rest quickly and felt a   
warm sensation spread through her. She'd have to have this stuff   
more often. Very good.  
  
She remembered she was looking for Serena and stood up,   
waving good bye to Andrew.  
  
"Good luck with your search." Andrew said with a strange   
wink and chuckle that Luna couldn't quite decipher.  
  
She nodded and left the arcade. The next reasonable place to   
look was Serena's house, but she wasn't sure how to accomplish that.   
She couldn't show up like this and ask to see Serena. Her father   
would probably put her under the third degree and Luna didn't have   
time for that.   
  
Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the street. If she was   
in this body... what had happened to her body?   
  
Her eyes widened and she took off in a sprint to Serena's   
house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien was having the time of his life. He'd forgotten how   
fun it was just to run around. Having four legs helped in that   
department, but never the less...  
  
He'd been chasing a squirrel when he got that peculiar   
feeling that told him he was being watched. Oh so casually he   
stopped running and sat down. He looked around using the excuse of   
washing his fur.   
  
Oh this is gross... I'm never doing that again. He thought   
as he fought down nausea. But he had spotted who was watching him. A   
woman sitting on the bench behind him. She was probably pretty when   
she smiled, but at the moment she was frowning at him with such   
intensity it almost scared him.   
  
A wicked idea hit Darien. Dreams sure can be fun, but you   
make them that way.  
  
He stood up and sauntered over to the woman, jumping up on   
the bench and sprawling in her lap. She didn't seem too surprised,   
but Darien had other tricks up his sleeve.  
  
He curled up in her lap and began to purr, although she made   
no move to pet him, just stared down at him.  
  
Deciding it was time for the last part Darien sat up   
straight in her lap and turned his face up to look at her. "Hello,   
sweetie. What's happening?" he said clearly so she would know he   
wasn't just meowing.  
  
He expected her to scream, jump up, and run away. He was   
disappointed.  
  
"Hello, Darien. And I wouldn't suggest coming on to me. Your   
future wife wouldn't appreciate it." she said in reply, the frown   
never wavering.  
  
Darien stared in shock. That wasn't supposed to happen!!   
But... then again... this was a dream... so why shouldn't she talk   
to him. "I don't have a wife." he pouted, put out that his plan   
hadn't worked.  
  
"I said 'future wife.'" the woman said.  
  
"Fine. So what? You were supposed to be scared." Darien said   
as he turned to face away from her.  
  
"Why would I be scared? I knew you were not in your original   
body because I helped do this to you."  
  
Darien stiffened and turned around. "You sent me this dream?"  
  
"Dream? This is no dream, Darien." The woman said ominously.  
  
"Of course this is a dream. You don't just switch bodies   
with cats." Darien said.  
  
"Of course not. Someone has to make it happen to you."  
  
Darien tried to raise a skeptical eyebrow before remembering   
cats don't have them. "You're saying someone cursed me?"  
  
"Not cursed. You should think of this as a blessing. All   
though you are using it the completely wrong way. You should be   
hanging out with Serena and getting to know her better."  
  
Darien started laughing. This woman was hilarious!   
  
"Stop that, Darien. You've already annoyed me enough today."   
The woman said, her frown deepening.  
  
"You think... someone... switched my body... with Meatball   
Head's cat's... so... I could... get to know... her better!!" Darien   
howled between fits of laughter. This dream was getting really   
strange. He'd have to write it down or something when he woke up so   
he'd remember it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna looked at the hysterical monarch-to-be in her lap   
and felt an almost undeniable urge to throw him against a wall.   
Stupid feline.  
  
"I know someone switched your body with Luna's because I was   
there. I can't tell you why, but you must mend your relationship   
with Serena."  
  
Darien laughed a little longer and Setsuna began to wonder   
if he had heard her. Finally, his laughter died to giggles and he   
straightened up to look at her.  
  
"I don't have a relationship with Meatball Head to mend." He   
told her, completely serious.  
  
"Exactly!" Setsuna cried, startling Darien. "You have to   
*make* a relationship."  
  
Darien looked up at her. "You... are... crazy..." with that   
he jumped off her lap and began to walk away.  
  
"I don't think so, Darien. But maybe you should ask Luna   
what she thinks. Here she comes." Setsuna said calmly as she pointed   
down the path in the opposite direction that Darien was facing.  
  
Grumbling, Darien turned around and stared. His body was   
charging down the path at full tilt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luna was frantic. If she was in a man's body, that man was   
probably in her body. In Serena's room! She couldn't let this happen,   
she had to get there.  
  
She looked ahead of herself and blinked... that was her...   
she was sitting on the ground in the middle of the pathway staring   
at herself.  
  
This was getting weird.  
  
Luna slowed down and stopped. She dropped to her knees and   
looked at herself. "Are you Darien?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I think that's a wonderful place to stop! Don't you?  
  
Hehehehehe... e-mail is your friend!! OpiumChicken@yahoo.com  
  
OR!!  
  
Check out my website!! Http://ziskaames.tripod.com/stories/  
And don't forget to sign the guestbook!! It gets rather lonely. 


	2. Darien's Day as a Cat

Chapter two of Zi-chan's late night fantasies!  
  
I don't own these guys!! Someone else does!!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Darien's Day as a Cat"  
Recorded by Ziska Ames  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Darien stared in shock. He was kneeling in front of himself and when he   
spoke... oh man... it was a woman. A woman's voice came out of *his* body.  
  
"Uhh..." Darien couldn't speak. But it was enough. Luna heard the male   
voice coming out of her body and snapped.   
  
Suddenly, Darien was being gripped by the neck by his own body and   
shaken back and forth. "Did you do anything? If you so much as touched Serena   
I'll kill you!" the woman's voice in his body yelled as he was shaken back and   
forth. Darien tried to answer, but he could hardly think straight.  
  
"Luna, put him down. He's been here all morning." the woman on the bench   
said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luna turned to the woman on the bench and abruptly stopped shaking   
Darien. "Do I know you?"   
  
"Yes, Luna. I'm Setsuna."  
  
"Sailor Pluto!" Luna gasped softly. Darien almost missed the words but   
his quick brain filed them away to think about later.  
  
Luna's grip slackened and then she dropped him. Darien hit the ground   
and moaned. "Whatever happened to cats landing on their feet?" he said as he   
struggled to a standing position.  
  
"Practice." Luna shot at him without looking away from Setsuna.  
  
"Well that makes sense." Darien muttered as he staggered over to the   
bench. Luna stood there a moment, then collapsed next to Setsuna.  
  
"What's going on?" she demanded.  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell you specifics..."  
  
"You never are." Luna cut in.  
  
"...but the gist is I had Mercury switch your bodies so Darien here   
could spend time with Serena but he decided instead to go run around in the   
park." Setsuna continued as if Luna hadn't spoken.  
  
"Why would Darien need to spend time with Serena? And how am I supposed   
to be her guardian if I'm not there to guard her?!" Luna yelled, obviously   
outraged.  
  
"I can't say." Setsuna told her simply as she picked Darien up off the   
ground and put him on the bench between them.  
  
"Well, how do we switch back?" Luna asked aggravated.  
  
"I can't say that either. All I can tell you is that it's up to Darien."  
  
"I decide when we switch back? Well that makes sense. I mean, when I   
wake up I'll be back in my own body." Darien said.  
  
"What do you mean when you wake up?" Luna asked.  
  
"Well, this is obviously a dream. A strange dream, but a dream none the   
less. I'm just wondering why I'm dreaming this and not about the princess."  
  
Luna reached over and pinched him. OOC: Yes, you can pinch a cat.   
Darien howled, jumped off the bench, and turned to face her, hissing.  
  
"What was that for?!"   
  
"To prove this is not a dream. It hurt didn't it?" Luna asked calmly.  
  
"Yeah... so? This has to be a dream!" Darien denied.  
  
Luna shook her head. "You're really stupid." she muttered.  
  
"But... but... this has to be a dream... it just has to be!" Darien   
yelled as he suddenly sat down in shock. "It has to be..."  
  
"No, it doesn't have to be. This is real and apparently only you can   
solve this problem. But I'm still going to tell the Scouts. That's where I was   
headed." She told Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna only nodded. "I can't ask you not to. But I warn you they can't   
help. And it's better not to tell Serena. I want her to be completely herself   
around Darien so she must think he's you."  
  
"I'm not going to hang out with Meatball Head."  
  
"Why do they need to hang out together anyway?" Luna asked.  
  
"I'm not going to hang out with Meatball Head."  
  
"It's vital to the future that they stop hating each other. I can't tell   
you any more than that."  
  
"I'm not going to hang out with Meatball Head." Darien was getting   
annoyed. He hated being ignored.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't be so cryptic, Setsuna."   
  
"You can't have everything."  
  
"I'm not going to hang out with Meatball Head!!!!" Darien yelled.   
Setsuna rounded on him, picked him up and yelled back, "Yes! You are!"  
  
Darien's eyes shot wide open and he cringed. "Okay, okay... you don't   
have to yell."  
  
Setsuna smiled and put him back on the ground. "You and Luna go to   
Serena's house, but don't tell her you've switched bodies." Setsuna cautioned as  
she stood up. "Good luck." She said... then she walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien looked up at himself and attempted to shrug. "Okay... let's go   
before she comes back and yells some more."  
  
"Setsuna's a nice woman. She has a lot to take care of, that's all."   
Luna said as she stood up and grabbed Darien. "It's faster if I carry you." She   
said and she started off down the path again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Luna! Luna!" They heard Serena's call about a block away from the house   
and Luna slowed down as they approached. She cleared her throat and attempted a   
male voice.  
  
"Hello, Serena." It didn't sound anything like she wanted it to, but it   
would have to do. Darien rolled his eyes.  
  
They came up to the house and saw Serena sitting on the porch step. She   
looked up, saw Darien and Luna and ran down the path to them.  
  
"Oh, Darien! You found Luna! Thank you!" She grabbed Darien from Luna's   
arms and hugged him. "Don't run off like that, Luna. You always get mad at me-"   
she stopped abruptly and looked up at Luna. "That is... she seems to be angry.   
You know, hiss, scratch, and that kind of thing... she doesn't really get mad,   
or at least I wouldn't know..." She trailed off and looked down, embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay... Meatball Head." Luna threw in the last for good measure   
and looked away when Serena suddenly fixed her with a piercing glare.  
  
"Are you okay, Darien? You don't sound so good."  
  
"I have a soar throat..." Luna said, attempting to deepen her voice.  
  
"Whatever, I gotta go. Thanks for finding Luna!" She said as she took   
off down the street.  
  
Luna stared after her and sighed. Knowing Serena she was about to be   
fashionably late to the scout meeting meaning Luna couldn't go looking for any   
of the other girls. She had nothing to do for at least two hours. She sighed,   
then grinned when her breath caught in her dry throat.  
  
"Well, I do need a drink..." she whirled around and headed back to the   
arcade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys! I couldn't find Luna this morning. She just took   
off. What do you have to say for yourself, Luna?" Serena addressed the last to   
Darien as she sat down abruptly on the temple steps panting from her one-mile   
dash.  
  
Darien just looked at her. Was she really expecting an answer? Did she   
normally talk to her cat?  
  
"Well?" Serena demanded.  
  
"Oh, forget about it, Serena. We have stuff to do anyway." Lita cut in   
as she came out of the kitchen with muffins.   
  
"Oh yeah!" Serena grabbed one and closed her eyes in pleasure as she   
chewed. "Blueberry, wonderful!"   
  
The other girls came in and sat down randomly wherever they were   
comfortable. Darien looked around and noticed the other cat in the room sitting   
in Mina's lap. He'd seen that cat hanging around outside the arcade with Luna.  
  
"Okay, let's get started. Luna?" Raye said as she turned to Darien. His   
eyes bugged for a minute when he realized all the girl's attention was on him.   
What where they expecting? They were all looking at him like he should give a   
speech.  
  
At a loss he attempted to be cat-like. "Meow."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened and then narrowed as they suddenly converged   
around him. "Did she just meow?" Raye asked in disbelief.  
  
"I... I think so." Serena said as she peered at Luna. "Come on, aren't   
you supposed to be lecturing us on the evil things flooding into the city?"  
  
Darien looked from one to the other and cowered to the ground. They   
didn't really expect him to speak, did they? And what was this evil?  
  
The other cat stepped forward and leaned down to look into Darien's   
eyes. Suddenly he backed away, his own eyes wide. "That's not Luna." he said   
softly.  
  
Darien's jaw dropped. The cat had just talked and everyone seemed   
shocked by what he said, not the fact that he could say anything.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course that's Luna! How many black cats do you see   
with crescent moons on their foreheads?" Mina demanded.  
  
"It's not. Those aren't her eyes!"   
  
Serena picked Darien up and held him close to her face. Her eyes widened.   
"He's right... Luna's eyes are red. These are blue... they almost look like...   
Darien's..." She said softly.  
  
Darien suddenly decided that if the other cat could talk he darn well   
could too. "Good guess, Meatball Head."   
  
Serena screamed and threw him away from her. This time he managed to   
land on his feet as she dived behind the cat. "That was Darien's voice!" She   
said as she peeked over the top of the couch.  
  
"You're quick." Darien muttered as he shook himself. "Not just my voice   
and my eyes, it's me. I'm in your cat's body." He stated. Setsuna be damned.  
  
Everyone looked to Amy for an explanation.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. The only thing I can think of is sorcery,   
but that's not even plausible. Witchcraft doesn't exist."  
  
"I beg to differ." A voice said from the doorway.  
  
Everyone turned and Setsuna stepped into the room.   
  
"Excuse me miss. Are you lost?" Raye asked suddenly becoming the   
priestess.  
  
"No, Mars, I'm not." Setsuna said as she sat on the couch Serena was   
hiding behind. "Come out, Serena. Darien won't bite, will you?"  
  
Darien shook his head and muttered under his breath as he stalked over   
to Setsuna. "Change me back."  
  
"I told you I can't. The only one who can reverse the change is Mercury   
or yourself."  
  
"I can't do anything." Amy cut in. She wasn't half as shocked as the   
rest of the people. Something about this woman just seemed so familiar.  
  
"Oh not you, your future self." Setsuna said airily.  
  
"Wait!" Lita yelled suddenly. "I'm confused. Let's recap. Darien is in   
Luna's body and the only people who can get him out are the Mercury of the   
future or himself? Just what is going on here?"  
  
"Essentially, that is correct, Jupiter." Setsuna said as she picked up   
Darien. "Darien can also cause the change, although I'm not allowed to tell him   
how."  
  
Suddenly Darien realized that Setsuna was calling the girls by the names   
of planets. The same planets that the Sailor Scouts were named by. "Wait. You   
guys are the scouts?"  
  
Serena came out from behind the couch and sat on it instead. "Yes." she   
said as she pouted in the corner.  
  
"Oh man..."  
  
"Wait. If Darien's in Luna's body... is Luna in his?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yes." Setsuna said simply.  
  
"That's why!" Serena said suddenly. "I saw Darien... or rather Luna...   
this morning and he... or I guess she... sounded really strange. He... I mean   
she... claimed it was just a soar throat! Oh man that was hard to say."  
  
"So where is she?! She's human now. She could get into trouble."  
  
"She's been human before. She'll adjust. Right now I'm mad at Darien."   
Setsuna said. "I already told you that you weren't to tell Serena who you were."  
  
"They started asking me questions... I panicked..." Darien muttered in   
his defense.  
  
"Well this whole plan is shot now."  
  
"If it has no merit anymore, why can't you just tell us how to change   
them back?" Amy asked logically.  
  
"You won't like it. I'll tell Darien, alone though. It's safer that way.  
And if both Serena and Darien know the solution, it may not happen." Setsuna   
stood up then and carried Darien out into the hallway. Immediately the girls   
gathered at the door, but Raye pushed Serena away.  
  
"You heard her. Do you want to make Darien be stuck in Luna's body the   
rest of his life?" Serena pouted but moved away from the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well?" Darien asked once they were outside.  
  
"The only way to effect the change is if you fall in love with Serena."  
  
"WHAT?!" Darien yelled as he jumped to all fours. "No way! Never!"  
  
"Calm down, Darien. It's going to happen sooner or later, believe me, I   
know."  
  
"I'd never fall in love with Meatball Head."  
  
"You already have." Setsuna said softly as she looked down at him.  
  
"You're crazy." Darien said as he turned and stalked back into the room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all for now folks. ^_^ Later!!  
  
OpiumChicken@yahoo.com  
http://ziskaames.tripod.com/stories/ 


	3. Darien's Day as a Cat

Yet another chapter of the insane adventures that Sailor Moon   
and company take in the mind of Ziska Ames. Remember, I don't own these  
people. In this dimension they are owned by someone else. In their own   
dimension they own themselves.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Darien's Day as a Cat"  
Recorded by Ziska Ames  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
When he got back the girls were sitting in chairs, none of   
them looked at him. "Well? Is it gonna be soon?" Serena asked.  
  
"It'll be never." Darien muttered. "It's not happening. That...   
solution... just can't happen."   
  
"Why not?!" Serena cried. Darien looked up at her, then away.  
  
"It just can't." he turned and headed back outside. "I think   
we should go find Luna. Who knows what havoc she's wreaking in my   
body?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Another cup? Geez, Darien. You don't drink this much coffee   
even when you've been up all night studying. Is it good for your   
throat?"  
  
Luna just glared at him and pushed the cup across the counter.   
She was so glad she'd discovered this wonderful beverage. She felt   
very energized, ready for anything. And this was only her sixth cup!   
  
"Okay." Andrew said dubiously as he poured another cup for his   
friend. He turned to hand it to him and put the cup on the counter.  
  
Luna was lifting it to her lips when Serena's voice cut in.   
"Put down the cup Lu-Darien." She corrected herself glancing at   
Andrew. "Coffee's bad for you."  
  
Andrew's eyes widened. Serena was bossing Darien around?  
  
"We've gotta go. Come on!" She said as she grabbed Luna's hand   
and put the cup down then dragged her out of the arcade.  
  
Andrew gapped in their wake. What just happened? "Serena did   
not just grab Darien and drag him off to who knows where. She didn't."   
  
He turned away, ignoring the proof of the coffee cup and   
walked to one of the waitresses. "I'm taking a break. I think I'm   
starting to see things."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, Luna. Why did you hide this from me?" Serena asked as   
she dragged Luna down the street to the park. The rest of the girls   
and Darien were there waiting for them.  
  
"How did you find out?" Luna asked not bothering to disguise   
her voice. She ignored the curious glances from bystanders.  
  
"Darien screwed up in his part of this charade and then   
Setsuna told us the rest."  
  
"Oh." Luna said as she took off at a jog so Serena wasn't   
dragging her any more.  
  
"They're waiting in the park." Serena said as she swerved   
suddenly into the entrance. Luna skidded a few feet then turned around   
and followed Serena.  
  
"This park's really pretty, isn't it Serena?" Luna said as she   
ran next to Serena, not even out of breath as they came up to the   
bench where the girls were sitting. "I never noticed how pretty the   
lake is. Don't you think it's pretty, Serena? Oh hello, girls! Artemis!   
Don't you all think the lake is beautiful."   
  
Serena raised an eyebrow. "She had coffee." She said in   
explanation as Luna continued to ramble.  
  
"Oh great. Andrew's gonna think I'm an addict." Darien   
grumbled.  
  
"Okay, Darien, you're the only one who knows how to make you   
two switch back, so make it happen!" Lita demanded.  
  
"I can't." Darien mumbled.  
  
"Why not?" Raye asked.  
  
"I just can't. I can't break this stupid curse."  
  
"You could at least tell us why." Amy put in.   
  
"No, I can't."  
  
"Well, since Darien is being impossible," Serena glared at   
him, "we need to figure out what to do in the mean time. Luna can't   
come home with me! My parents will think it's Darien."  
  
"The logical solution is that Luna will go back to Darien's   
apartment and Darien will go with Serena. I'm sure there's some way we  
can switch them back that Setsuna didn't tell us about. We'll find it.   
Till then... Darien will have to be Luna and Luna will have to be   
Darien."  
  
"No way!" Darien and Serena yelled at the same time.  
  
"It has to be this way." Amy said with a helpless shrug.   
  
Serena sat on the bench and put her head in her hands. "This   
is not good."  
  
Darien sighed, an inner battle going on. He knew there would   
be trouble if a youma showed up. Luna would become Tuxedo Mask! He   
sighed, knowing he had to tell. "Look, I have to tell you all something.   
I guess it's only right since I know you all are the scouts."  
  
"Spit it out, Darien." Serena interrupted.  
  
"Fine, Meatball Head. We have a problem if a youma shows up."  
  
"What?" Serena asked perturbed. This was going to be impossible.  
  
"I'm Tuxedo Mask and I don't know if Luna can become him while   
she's in my body."  
  
Serena's jaw dropped. "You?! You're Tuxedo Mask?!"  
  
"Don't yell it, Meatball Head." Darien bit out. "The world   
doesn't need to know."  
  
"Oh man. What did I do to deserve this?" Serena moaned.  
  
"This is just getting weirder and weirder." Mina said.  
  
"No kidding." Artemis agreed.  
  
"Wait. What did I miss?" Luna asked as she turned away from   
the lake shutting up for the first time since she got there.  
  
"Darien's Tuxedo Mask." Serena moaned. "This isn't fair!"  
  
"What's it to you, Meatball Head?" Darien grumbled.  
  
Serena glared at him and refused to answer. Raye sighed. "She   
thinks Tuxedo Mask is the best. And she just found out the guy she   
hates is the guy she really likes."  
  
Darien's eyes widened. "Oh."  
  
"Well, that's nice." Luna said as she turned back to the lake   
and began to prattle again.  
  
"How many cups did she have, anyway?"  
  
"I don't know." Serena moaned.  
  
"Six!" Luna chirped.  
  
"Six?! Oh man. She's gonna be up all night!" Lita laughed. She   
fell to the ground clutching her stomach as all the surprises caught   
up to her and vented themselves as hysterical giggles.   
  
Soon it caught onto the other girls and Serena glared at them   
all with her hands on her hips. "This isn't funny guys! He's gonna be   
sleeping in my house!" She jerked her thumb at Darien who was looking   
almost as miserable as she was.  
  
"Oh dear." Amy said as she stopped laughing abruptly. "Well,   
maybe he can sleep in Sammy's room?"  
  
"I guess, or the living room. Or something. He's not sleeping   
in my room."   
  
"You don't have to talk like I'm not here, Meatball Head."   
Darien cut in aggravated.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Serena yelled as she jumped up and   
stalked off.  
  
Darien sighed and jumped off the bench. "It's time for us all   
to go anyway. It's getting late and someone should take Luna to   
Darien's apartment... she might not find it on her own." Amy said.  
  
Raye volunteered and soon everyone set off in different   
directions. As it turned out Mina was walking the same direction as   
Darien, Artemis running off to hunt.  
  
They walked in silence for a bit then suddenly Mina spoke. "I   
don't see why you're fighting it. You could be in your own body right   
now and happier than you ever dreamed."  
  
Darien didn't reply as he thought over Mina's words. "What do   
you mean?" he asked slowly not sure he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"I know the curse will end when you fall in love with Serena.   
But I think Setsuna meant when you admit you love Serena."  
  
"It's not happening. I could never love that Meatball Head."  
  
"You're wrong, Darien. Anyone outside the loop could look at   
you and see you're head over heels in love. If you just admit it,   
you'll be you again... and be with Serena? No matter what you think,   
Darien, love is worth it. Love is worth everything. Just tell her you   
love her. You might be pleasantly surprised." With that she turned and   
headed down a new street, leaving Darien sitting on the corner to   
absorb her words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien sat on that street corner for a long time after Mina   
walked away. His thoughts weren't following any logical pattern,   
instead grabbing everything he knew about Serena and sticking it all   
together. His conclusion scared him and he pushed it to the back of   
his mind, building a barrier that was indestructible. After all, he   
couldn't *really* love Serena... it just wasn't possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Darien jumped into Serena's open bedroom window at   
midnight she was already asleep. The moonlight spilled across her face   
and he just sat and looked at her for a while. As he watched her   
through the night he didn't notice his supposedly unbreakable barrier   
crumble away.  
  
Around four in the morning the last brick fell and Darien   
sighed in defeat. He couldn't deny it any more. He never hated her. He   
thought she was wonderfully, beautifully, absolutely perfect. He didn't   
know why he never saw it before. He sat in wonder of his discover and   
searched his brain for every memory he had of her. Every time he would   
think of their arguments, or when he remembered her klutzing out,   
every time it made him happy.   
  
"I'm such an idiot." he told the dark room. Nothing happened   
to contradict his verdict. With a sigh he jumped onto the bed and   
looked at Serena up close. "I'm sorry, Serena. I really am. I wish you   
were awake so I could tell you this and you could hear, but maybe it   
would be weird if you heard this from your cat..."  
  
He stopped, realizing he was rambling, and just looked at her.   
Finally he curled up next to her on the pillow and closed his eyes to   
sleep.   
  
"I love you, Serena." he said softly as he drifted off.  
  
Crystal Tokyo  
  
Pluto jumped out of her chair and hugged Mercury. "I told you!"   
She said as she pointed triumphantly at the crystal ball that displayed   
a sleeping Serena and Darien.  
  
"Well, I must say I didn't really think it would work. I'm   
surprised nobody told us about it though." Mercury conceded as she   
waved her hand over the ball dispelling the image.  
  
"Well, umm... you see... when you all wake up everyone forgets   
except Darien and Serena..."  
  
"Why?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Because otherwise you would have known in advance and this   
never would have worked."  
  
"Oh. Also... this way Darien thinks it's just his subconscious   
telling him how much he likes Serena. Right?"  
  
"Absolutely. He might object otherwise thinking he was being   
manipulated into it."  
  
"Well, I supposed that makes good sense." Mercury mussed.  
  
"My job here is done. So long, Mercury."   
  
"Good bye, Pluto." Mercury called as Pluto spun her time staff   
and vanished. "Good night, your highnesses."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One more chapter and this story is kaput!  
Till then  
Ja ne,  
Zi-chan  
  
OpiumChicken@yahoo.com 


	4. Darien's Day as a Cat

The very last chapter about Darien and Luna's bizarre little...  
thing... Anywho, like I've said, I don't own these characters. In one   
sense, the powerful person in Japan owns them. In another, they own   
themselves.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Darien's Day as a Cat"  
Recorded by Ziska Ames  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
20th Century  
  
The first thing that registered in Darien's brain when he woke   
up was that he was strangely cold and uncomfortable. He opened his   
eyes and looked around his apartment slowly. His apartment...  
  
He grinned and stretched as he got off the floor. Briefly he   
wondered how he had gotten to the floor in his kitchen in the first   
place.  
  
His mind kicked in and he laughed loudly for a moment.   
Imagine, dreaming that he was in Serena's cat's body. And that Serena   
was Sailor Moon! It was all so absurd.  
  
In a good mood he ran a hand through his hair and headed out   
to the arcade. Andrew would love this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luna rolled over and smacked her paw into Serena's face.   
Serena pushed her off the bed and mumbled. "Get your paw out of my   
face, Darien. Didn't I tell you not to sleep in here?"  
  
Luna sat up on the floor and glared at Serena. "Stop dreaming.   
I'm not Darien."  
  
"Huh?" Serena asked as she stared down at her cat. "When did   
you change back?"  
  
"Change back? What are you talking about?"  
  
"But... I thought... oh... it must have been a dream. What a   
strange dream." Serena mumbled. She pushed herself up right and yawned.   
"Oh man, everyone will get a kick out of this. Image Darien and Luna   
switching bodies!"  
  
"Switching bodies?" Luna asked even more confused. "Serena,   
please explain."  
  
"No time!" Serena yelled as she suddenly burst into motion   
grabbing clothes and speeding out the door.  
  
"Serena! Where are you going?!"  
  
"The arcade!" Serena yelled as the door slammed. Luna moaned   
and jumped back on the bed. For some reason she was dreadfully tired,   
as if she had been awake all night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And then Serena and Luna-as-me came to the park and Amy said   
I would have to pretend to be Luna. Then we broke up and I went back   
to Serena's and fell asleep on her pillow. That's when I woke up."   
Darien finished as he drained the rest of his coffee.  
  
"That's pretty strange, Darien." Andrew admitted. He looked up   
and waved to Serena. "Hey, Serena! Come over here. Darien just had the   
weirdest dream and you were in it."  
  
Serena came over and jumped up onto a stool. "Really? That's   
weird. I had a strange dream with Darien in it."  
  
"Really, Meatball Head? What was yours about?" Darien asked   
as he smirked at her. Something tickled the back of his brain when he   
looked at her. Something he was forgetting. Something to do with his   
dream.  
  
"I dreamt that Darien switched bodies with Luna. It was really   
bizarre."  
  
Darien choked on his coffee and turned to face Serena. "You   
dreamt what?"  
  
"That you switched... bodies with... my cat... what?" She   
asked as she noticed Andrew and Darien staring at her.  
  
"That's what my dream was about." Darien said quietly.  
  
"What? In your dream was I..."  
  
"Sailor Moon." Darien said softly.  
  
"And you were..."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"This is really weird guys." Andrew said as he looked from one   
to the other. Darien jumped up and grabbed Serena by the wrist.   
  
"Come on, we need to talk."  
  
She allowed him to drag her to the park and was a little   
stunned when he took her to the bench where they had been in her dream.  
  
"Serena." Darien started after a moment. "Tell me exactly what   
you remember from your dream."  
  
"Well, I woke up and was looking around for Luna outside when   
you came up holding her. Then I went to a scout meeting and Luna   
turned out to be you. Then a woman showed up named Setsuna and told us   
that a future Mercury had put a spell on you two so you switched   
places. Then I went and found Luna, who was you, and we all came to   
the park. Actually, right to this bench. Then we argued for a while   
and I stormed off and went home and went to sleep. That's it really.   
What happened in your dream?" She looked up at him with wide eyes as   
she finished her monologue.  
  
"I woke up as a cat and thought it was a dream. So I went and   
ran around in the park till I noticed this woman who was named...   
Setsuna. She told me I had been switched with Luna because I was   
supposed to hang around with you and get to know you better. Then Luna   
showed up in my body and we went to your house where you grabbed me   
thinking I was your cat. Then you took me to that meeting and   
basically my dream was the same as yours after that."  
  
"This is really weird. Why did we have the same dream?"  
  
"Serena... maybe it wasn't a dream."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course it was a dream! I mean... I was   
Sailor Moon!" Serena said looking away towards the lake.  
  
Darien grabbed her chin gently and forced her to look at him.   
"Serena... are you?"  
  
"Of course not." Serena stuttered after a moment. Darien   
looked into her eyes and took a daring step.  
  
"I'm Tuxedo Mask. For real."  
  
Serena stared. "For... for real?"  
  
"Yes. Not just in the dream. And I think you are Sailor Moon.   
And your friends are the scouts. And your cat can talk."  
  
"I... I..." Serena couldn't deny it, she didn't want to lie...  
  
Suddenly the last piece of the puzzle came to him. The ending   
of the dream...  
  
"Serena, I don't know if you ever found this out but the way   
to break the spell was if I admitted I..." he stopped. He didn't know   
if he could go through with this. She'd always made him believe she   
hated him. What if it was true? He was about to spill his heart out to   
her. But what if she didn't want him to?  
  
"You had to what, Darien?" Serena prompted after a moment.  
  
He took a deep shuttering breath and closed his eyes. "I had   
to admit I... I love you..." he trailed off keeping his eyes shut. He   
turned away from her as she remained silent.  
  
"But you're back to your body. If it wasn't a dream... then   
the curse was broken... and that means..." She left it unfinished as   
well. She searched his face, his small grimace, the tightly clenched   
eyes. She reached up and turned his face so he was looking in her   
direction. "Open your eyes, Darien." she said softly.  
  
Slowly he looked down at her.  
  
"Do you really love me?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes." he answered immediately. It was a bare whisper but one   
of such intensity that Serena knew it was completely true.  
  
"Oh Darien." she said as she just looked at him. "I'm so happy.   
I... I think I love you too."  
  
Instantly she was in his arms being hugged fiercely. He   
pressed his lips to her hair as she returned the embrace. "Truly,   
Serena?"  
  
"Yes. I love you, Darien." She said as she pulled back enough   
to look into his eyes.   
  
He just looked at her for a moment, then he brought a hand up   
tracing her chin from cheek bone to cheek bone. "You're so beautiful."   
he whispered as he traced the outline of her lips.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of him   
touching her face. She sighed after a moment and looked up at him.   
"Darien?"  
  
"Yes, Serena?" He asked cupping one cheek in his hand.  
  
"Would you just kiss me already?"  
  
He chuckled deeply and leaned down. "Anything for the princess."   
he whispered as he sealed her mouth with his.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What a sweet ending, ne?  
  
Well, that's it for this story. Comments always welcome!!  
E-mail: OpiumChicken@yahoo.com  
  
Ja ne,  
Zi-chan 


End file.
